The Counterparts
by The Fire Around the Sun
Summary: The Chipmunks have been misbehaving at home and defying Dave's orders. So Dave sends the three chipmunks to Beatrice Miller's house where they get the surprise of there lives; their female counterparts.
1. At Home

The Counterparts

A/N: I'm new to this website and this is my first story – The Counterparts! I hope you enjoy this first chapter and that it will make you want to read more. REVIEW!

Chapter 1: At Home

"_**ALVIIIIINNNN,**_**" **Shouted Dave!__

Alvin had done it again. Dave had discovered the T.V Alvin had smashed when he was playing Wii with Toby.

Alvin was the oldest chipmunk. He wore a red hoodie with a big A on it that stood for Alvin, but he liked to think it stood for awesome. He had a tendency to do wrong and ends up hurting Dave in the process. He had amber eyes which reflected the sun and spiky hair.

"Did you break the T.V Alvin?" Dave asked.

"Erm...no." At that moment, to Alvin's surprise, Simon walked into the room!

Simon was the 2nd oldest (or second youngest) and the smartest of the 3 chipmunks. He wore a dark blue hoodie and big round glasses. He is modest and very rarely shows his dark side. He is constantly bickering with Alvin.

"Hi Dave, I see you've discovered the television that Alvin broke," revealed Simon. Alvin gave Simon a deathly glare but Simon just smiled.

"What are you smiling about? You're in just as much trouble for not telling me! I expect better from you Simon."

Theodore then walked in the sitting room with a toaster waffle. "Guys, what's wrong?" Theodore asked, with food still in his mouth.

Theodore was the youngest, sweetest and the most innocent of the 3 chipmunks. He had a love of food which would explain his chubbiness. He wears a green hoodie, has green eyes and he also has spiky hair, even so, he is the glue that keeps his brothers together.

"Theodore who said you could have that?" Dave inquired. "I strictly said NO toaster waffles after midday!" Dave's face was turning red.

"Do you know what I think?" asked Dave.

"NO!" The boys said in unison.

"That was a rhetorical question boys!"

"What does remorfial mean?" asked Theodore.

"Rhetorical Theo. Not remorfial. A rhetorical question means that you're not supposed to answer the question that is being asked" Simon explained. "Right Alvin?"

"Yup, of course it does," Alvin was completely bamboozled by what Simon had just said.

"You guys need to be taught a lesson," Said Dave.

"NOOOO. ANYTHING BUT A LESSON DAVE!" Pleaded Alvin.

"I'm taking you down the road to stay for a month at Beatrice Miller's place."

"Aw man," the boys said in unison.

"A WHOLE MONTH, WITH BEATRICE, ANYONE BUT HER," complained Alvin angrily.

"It won't be that bad. I just think that you need to get out more," said Dave.

"We've had tours in Europe, Asia and Australia and you're telling us we need to get out more?" contested Alvin.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, also, there is a surprise waiting for you there." Dave informed the three chipmunks.

"Really! What is it?" asked Alvin excitedly.

"He won't tell you because it's a surprise Alvin," interrupted Simon.

"I like surprises so don't tell me," protested Theodore.

"Pack your things boys, start now, I'm taking you tomorrow," ordered Dave.

"O.K," the boys said in unison.

"This so-called surprise better be good!" Alvin muttered, under his breath. He would not be disappointed.


	2. The Surprise

A/N: Sorry for not updating fast enough as I'd like but here is the second chapter of the counterparts! It's pretty short though, no romantic action yet, this is just the build up to it. Remember 2 REVIEW!

Chapter 2: The Surprise

"**WAKE UP ALVIN! WE HAVE TO GO IN AN HOUR," **shouted Simon

"Five more minutes. ** PLEEAASSE," **Alvin begged.

"It's completely useless Simon, he's not gonna get up," said Theodore, with a sigh.

"I have an idea!" said Simon.

"What is it?" asked Theo. Simon whispered in his ear.

"O.K, I hope this works," whispered Theo. "Oh well, it seems that I'll have the LAST Toaster waffle. Right Simon?"

"Yeah, go on, I don't want it. Have the last one Theo," said Simon with a wide grin on his face.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO," **shouted Alvin as he shot out of bed.

Alvin ran to the bathroom frantically searching for his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth in 10 short seconds and flew downstairs. He flung open the fridge, only to find out that there were no toaster waffles left! With anger in his eyes he stomped back upstairs and into his room only to find Simon and Theodore laughing hysterically at the aftermath of their tedious plan.

"You idiots there's none left," shouted Alvin.

"Yeah, we know Alvin," said Simon.

"But it was the only way you would get up," said Theodore. The anger on Alvin's face began to subside and turn into an expression of embarrassment.

"We've wasted too much time we need to get going," said Simon, wisely. The boys got going as quickly as they could with Alvin's face still ripe from this morning's incident.

"I wonder what the surprise is guys," said Theodore with excitement in his voice.

"I bet you that it'll be rubbish Theo," replied Alvin.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Theo.

"You never know," said Simon. With this they got their luggage and hopped into the car.

"Don't worry guys her place isn't that far," said Dave. "And you WILL like the surprise."

...

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Asked Alvin, half asleep.

"We haven't been in the car for 15 minutes and you're sleeping," said Simon.

"It's because I didn't have a toaster waffle in the morning. It's supposed to give me energy." Alvin replied

"What a lame excuse," said Simon, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you're the lame one Simon," Replied Alvin.

"Be quiet, chipbrain!" Insulted Simon.

"GUYS, WILL YOU STOP!" Interrupted Theodore.

"What on Earth is going on back there?" Dave asked, with his eyes still on the road. "This is exactly why I'm sending you to the Miller's house.

"What so there's more of them," shrieked Alvin.

"Ah, but that's part of the surprise and speaking of surprises we're here!" exclaimed Dave. Theo got out of the car first then Simon and then Alvin looking as bored as a rock.

"Boys, be good when you stay here. Please! Ms Miller is a very nice woman and I don't want you to give her grief. You hear?"

"Yes Dave," replied Simon and Theodore but Alvin said nothing.

"Alvin this includes you as well," said Dave.

"Fine, fine I'll try my best Dave." Dave knocked on the door then looked at the boys. It was the kind of look where you expected something really good to happen.

"DAVE," Beatrice screamed as she opened the door. "I was starting to think that you weren't going to come. Wow it's good to see you. Where are the boys?"

"UM, down here," shouted Alvin.

"Come inside boys, don't be shy," said Beatrice.

"Goodbye Dave," The boys shouted in unison.

"Bye boys, be good," replied Dave. After the boys had said their goodbyes they ran into the sitting room and saw three eyes looking back at them! One was blue, one was purple and one was green. The three figures stepped out of the darkness and the Chipmunks saw the surprise!


End file.
